Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical trolley carts and, more specifically, medical trolley carts for use with electrosurgical and argon plasma coagulation systems.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Operating rooms typically have many different types of equipment that can be used in many different types of surgery. The equipment often includes various monitors, electrosurgical generators, plasma systems and gas tanks. These various types of equipment are commonly stored on multiple carts or trolleys to allow operating room personal to move the equipment being used for a particular surgical procedure into a convenient positions and to move equipment not be used out of the way of the operating room personnel.